


'Stalking' is such a strong word

by gaylie



Series: bwtslots [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mettaton goes as Quickstab, Mettaton is a ghost, Stalking, Yandere?, part of Back When They Still Lived On The Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie
Summary: A summary of how it came to Quickstabs obsession with SansPart of my fic Back When They Still Lived On The Surface





	

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked for it! i deliver  
> not sure if this is exactly of how you'd imagined it but i had a lot of fun writing it tbh uvu

Every once in a while his friends would ask him where he got all his information from. How he knew where the new kid in the school came from, that that one famous celebrity was taking another movie and where and when as if he wanted to go there himself and see it live. But also things people _weren't_ supposed to know. Things you couldn't just find out by going up to someone and asking or checking the internet and every source you can get from there. Things like when there would be the next gang fight, when there'd been a brawl, a drug dealer got caught by cops, or even a murder happened.

Frankly, he had to admit he had to thank his cousin a lot for that. Mad had been in a gang, no,  _gangs_ ever since any of them can think back. In fact, Mad got lucky and can still remember a good bit of his living life, presumably because it wasn't too far off from the way he used to live his first years as a ghost. He'd been in extreme gangs, making easy bucks any way he could. He knew he used to deal with drugs, like his older brother now did, but he also would rob a place now and then. Probably printed fake money too. Although Mad himself never admitted it, Quickstab was pretty sure he’d murdered a man or two before. After all, things  _did_ get as far for him to eventually get shot to his death.

Quickstab remembered the time Mad and his brother had first found him, taken him into the family, that Mad had been a wreck. He wouldn’t show it openly, would cover it up with acting tough. But he was depressed and he was anxious and he was  _terrified_ of guns. He’s still been in gangs, though,  _always._ So guns were a thing he got to see a lot, and eventually he  _forced_ himself to get used to them.

They owned a couple of guns. Neither Mad nor his older brother would tell him, but Quickstab has seen them now and then. They were hidden in various places. On top of shelves, locked kitchen cabinets, under mattresses or pillows. Frankly, Mad’s brother probably needed them more than Mad Ghost did himself.

So yes. Quickstab had always been in touch of what happened on the less legal side of their town thanks to 50% of his makeshift family being pretty darn involved in it. He hadn’t been too curious of it before, only found out about that one tough guy of a gang beating the crap out of that one tough guy of another gang. Quicks told about that to his friends at some point, surprised to find  how captivated they were by those news. A big enough amount of the students in his school knew near to nothing about the less orthodox part of their town, so when they found out about it they treated it like some juicy gossip. So Quickstab did too.

It was all about image after all. People would think, no,  _realize_ that Quickstab wasn’t just some boring weirdo. He was on top of the gossip about  _anything_ . You have a question? Just go to Quickstab! He’ll know. And if he doesn’t, he’ll know who does. And once he got to add the  _bad boy_ stuff to that, it just got all the better.

Quickstab had never been in a gang himself. He had never  _actively_ indulged in anything illegal. Only observed it and… possibly covered it up. He would sometimes creep around corners to observe some of the gang fights. Watch as the strongest of the strongest men around ran towards each other with fists, knives, guns. It was hot to say the least.

The ghost had always imagined him dating one of the tough bad boys. He’s had a crush on various big icons of the gangs before. There was Grillby from the gang Mad actually was part of,  Aaron from a rival gang and Big Mouth, whom Quickstab knew got in trouble with Mad’s brother every once in a while.

But mostly Quickstab has never acted up on it a lot before. Sure, maybe he’d winked a few times in their direction, even flirted a little. But mostly they were too old or way out of his league anyway, or that’s a least what Mad always told him. Obviously, if anyone was out of anyone’s league, it’d be them.

It didn’t take long for him to find out that one kid from the school he went to, two years above him, joined the same gang Mad Ghost was in. Quickstab has seen the boy around, of course, but never paid him too much attention. He didn’t seem to attend school a lot, and when he did he always stuck to himself, avoiding any kind of interaction with others. Which had never been too much of a problem for Quickstab, considering his precious dear cousin wasn’t too different from that. But the difference between Sans and Napstablook was that the skeleton had always seemed like an asshole. Like he didn’t want to interact with people because he thought he was above them for  _some_ reason or another.

Absolutely nothing changed that would explain Quickstab’s change in mind, except the fact that Sans suddenly was part of a gang. The fact that Sans had  single-handedly beat the crap out of a dude. The fact that he would’ve murdered a child just to protect his brother.

Sans wasn’t going to school often, because obviously he was too cool for that. He was sticking to himself, because he  _was_ above others. And Quickstab realized soon that he looked  _good._ Being a skeleton  _already_ gave him the bonus of looking dangerous, but he also looked laid back and cool. It reminded him a bit of the time he crushed on Grillby, except  _that_ guy got too boring after a while. It was almost like nothing could break his wall of indifference. Sans on the other hand was far more expressive.

He could clearly recognize how much he cared for his brother, whenever he observed the two together. He acted playful, friendly, joked a lot. As soon as Sans would be around the gang, he’d immediately act more tougher. At first it must’ve been a front. Quickstab had seen the transition often enough, had sometimes watched Sans giving himself a small prep-talk or just a break before entering the bar. But it seemed to have gotten natural eventually, must’ve become part of him.

Quickstab could’ve keened the moment he saw Sans at school, the large crack covering his face.  He knew, of course, what had happened. It had been a pretty big rumble, or so he heard from Mad. But talk around school had been… well, not large, but he’s heard the word around here and then. So apparently Sans pulled a gun at a guy. Or perhaps ten guys. And he’s gotten a pretty bad beating as one could clears read off the skeletons face.

Quickstab only cared about the why and because a little, though.  He had to admit, and easily would so, that the crack made him look insanely hot.

Somehow Sans had already always looked like he’d seen quite some crap in his life. Which he couldn’t exactly tell was a fact or not, considering how awkward he’d been around the gang at first, and still was around new people. Sans didn’t actually strike him as the kind of guy that’s been involved in shit before. He knew enough of those kind of guys.

But now with the additional scar, the  _crack_ , easy to spot on his skull, on his  _eye_ none the less. It was as if in within a matter of days Sans had turned into the protagonist of some edgy movie. And Quickstab would be blatantly lying if he’d say he wasn’t fully into that. If he’d pretended like he didn’t want to be part of that movie.

How amazing would it be to have a boyfriend as handsome and strong and mysterious as Sans? And he  _would_ get him. He was convinced of that.  He was determined.  He would manage to charm the skeleton  _one_ day, no matter how Napstablook tried to tell him Sans wasn’t worth it. No matter how Papyrus and Mad Ghost tried to convince him Sans wasn’t interested. Maybe Sans wasn’t. Not now. But he  _would_ be.

‘Stalking’ is a pretty strong word to use, Quickstab always thought. It wasn’t like he always knew where Sans was and would be at any given time. It wasn’t like he was creeping in any fitting hiding places to watch his crush all the time.

It was just that he, well,  _might’ve_ bought a special monster camera for ghosts to use. And he  _might’ve_ followed Sans around when the skeleton didn’t see him. And he  _might’ve_ taken a few photos here and there to cover the walls of his room with it. But that was a good thing,  _right?_ He took photos so he  _wouldn’t_ have to follow Sans all the time to see him. That way Quicks wouldn’t even have to leave the  _house_ if he didn’t want to. Sure, none of the photos matched up to Sans’ true appearance, but it was close enough.

So what  _if_ his friends and family thought that was creepy? He  _wasn’t_ creepy. He was just very passionate about his crush on Sans. That  _couldn’t_ be such a bad thing, right? He had never harassed or bothered Sans in any way. Quickstab gave the skeleton as much space as he needed, once he’d see the true potential in the concept of a relationship, Quickstab was sure Sans would come to him.

 


End file.
